Meant to be broken
by Miss Momolo
Summary: Then snapped his glare at her. "I'm still here." He said firm. "But…" "But what?" Rukia yelled as if it somehow made him comprehend better. "What is it that you want, Ichigo?"


**Meant to be broken**- Ichigo and Rukia fan fiction. This is my first attempt for a song fic! Hope you like it and please review! Bleach and their characters do not belong to me. The song that I chose was Iris from Sleeping with sirens do listen it before or after you read

_And I'd give up forever to touch you_

_'Cause I know that you feel me somehow_

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be_

_And I don't want to go home right now_

_And all I can taste is this moment_

_And all I can breathe is your life_

_And sooner or later it's over_

_I just don't wanna miss you tonight_

Ichigo could only glance as he watched Urahara and Yoruichi walk through the door to the SoulSociety. All that was left was Rukia and him. The air from the backyard of the shop was below cold, but he still felt it even as he wore a sweater and Rukia's gigai wore a coat and mittens. They stood waiting, he guessed for a respond. But how could he when in another dimension there's a war coming on? So great was the increasing deaths that they requested Urahara and Yoruichi's help? What can he do?

As all of this ran through his head he glimpsed at Rukia trying to memorize everything she had and was. He didn't want to move from this spot or make time start again. He was savoring this as the seconds ticked and Rukia's face only grew impatient.

"What is it, Ichigo?" Her voice sounded so strange that he flinched, the silence broken in the attempt.

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming_

_Or the moment of truth in your lies_

_When everything feels like the movies_

_Yeah, you bleed just to know you're alive_

Ichigo only started back unmoving as he colored her picture in his brain because he knew the clock started counting for the end. He made an effort to look away but he felt he couldn't. Only just recently she had returned from her long depart and even as he felt her welcome bitter with the absence of years he still missed her and enjoyed her visit while it lasted. But know it was differently, everything was differently, the circumstances, the risk, the lost was different. And he started to wonder if he could deal with farewell. Permanently. Other times he wouldn't worry as much because he knew she was well but to know it was all based on the board they were playing in was devastating.

Losing her was devastating…

"Ichigo answer me." Rukia half shouted. But he only saw the small details that time took away from her years without contact. Her short hair, her new clothes and new powers. But what he liked most of all was that she was still the same Rukia. The Rukia that helped him center himself, helped him overcome his adversities, his faults, his regimen. The Rukia who made him who he is.

But now this Rukia only scowled at him, though he was missing in a numbered cloud to understand her expression. "Have the years made you mute? Or deaf? Can't you see we need to get going? And I won't leave until I make sure you came through." Ichigo heard what she was saying but didn't understood the concept because he was to knotted by the way her breath made small smoke around her mouth as she spoke.

Rukia waved a hand in front of Ichigo's face, but he only met her eyes. And then she slapped him to get a response. "Ichigo have you turned into a coward that freezes when there's trouble. This isn't you."

Ichigo blinked in as he gently laid a pair of fingers to his cheek, which felt hot and somehow pulsed.

Then snapped his glare at her. "I'm still here." He said firm. "But…"

"But what?" Rukia yelled as if it somehow made him comprehend better. "What is it that you want, Ichigo?"

Ichigo inhaled, finding it hard to find the words. "I want to stay here a few minutes more."

"What?" Rukia sounded insulted and outraged. "Ichigo, have you any idea of how many people die today or tomorrow? How many are dying now? And you want to 'stay here a few minutes more'? Don't you know how many people are dying in this instant while we say this? While we waste this time? Why?" She took a breath, trying to hold herself and voice together. "Why are you asking this?"

Ichigo broke the eye contact he had and instead looked at his shoes as if it somehow held the answer. And it did in a way. Ichigo looked back up, finding Rukia with her arms crossed under chest. "That's the point, Rukia, people are dying. And I can't handle it. If I couldn't handle while you were gone temporarily, then I won't handle when you're gone forever."

Rukia looked disgusted as she searched her pockets, pulling back a Modsoul. "Don't be so childish in a time like this."

"But I'm not." Ichigo protested as he took a step towards her.

"Look," she said calmly folding the conversation, "if you're not going to join me now then there's no other door for when you _feel_ like coming. Your take."

"But-"

"Then goodbye, Ichigo." Rukia nodded as she threw the small Modsoul in her mouth.

Ichigo's eyes grew as he saw her doing this. Again. She unbelievably but inevitably was leaving him again. And odds were her chances of returning were minimal. But all Ichigo could think was of how selfish she was. How can she just not consider him? This was not the Rukia he thought he knew, or perhaps she was all ways there but he never discovered it until now. Everything that is meant to break is breaking and just when he lets her see who he truly is she turns her back on him, indifferent to all this. Putting everything above him. He thought the world wouldn't comprehend this that's why he never let it see but it turned out she didn't either.

Ichigo wouldn't stand for this. He wouldn't take it either. He quickly closed the distance between them, then grabbed her arms and pulled them away from her mouth and in a wistful moment berried his face in her lips.

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's meant to be broken _

_I just want you to know who I am_

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's meant to be broken _

_I just want you to know who I am…_

The moment seemed to last an eternity to Ichigo. But then he heard her swallow and everything was immediately fast. Rukia's body slumped in his arms and in front of him was Rukia with her shinigami cloths. His heart hammered and he didn't know what to do but stare back at Rukia's glassy eyes who managed to plead as her body said, "Goodbye Ichigo."

_I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am_


End file.
